Ginny’s Diary
by Karoline123
Summary: Ginny receives a diary for her birthday, after some initial doubtfulness she proceeds to chronicle her everyday life in it.
1. August 11

**Title: Ginny's Diary: a peek in to the social and romantic life of the youngest Weasly.**

**Author: Karoline123**

**Summary: Ginny receives a diary for her birthday, after some initial doubtfulness she proceeds to chronicle her everyday life in it. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters, ideas etc. belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own them, nor am I claiming to in anyway by writing this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Wednesday, August 11, 1996

10:47 am

Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix

(A.k.a. a damp, old, smelly, boring place)

A journal. Mum must have been crazy to buy it for me. What a lousy birthday present. Ooops, that was kind of mean, wasn't it? But, well, there are so many other things I'd rather have. No matter though, I don't have to write in it, and mum will never know, because she respects privacy so thoroughly that- what kind of crap do I think I'm writing, anyways? She's gonna read it. I better hide it I suppose, or better yet, I'll just burn it. Let's see her try and read ashes.

(Still) Wednesday, August 11, 1996

11:02 am

Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix

Can't burn Journal, not allowed magic out of school. Decided would get in trouble if flushed it down the toilet. Too tired to think of something else. Maybe I'll just wait until I get to school to burn it. No, can't. Ron. Journal, I am warning you now, I have absolutely no patience with you. And even if I can't burn you right now, I will eventually, and then you'll be sorry.

Wednesday, August 11, 1996

11:05 am

Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix

Am going crazy. Making death threats to journal. Think I'll go downstairs and …do something. Can't think of anything to do, but going downstairs is a start.

Wednesday, August 11, 1996

12:35 pm

Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix

Couldn't find anything to do really. Bumped in to Harry (literally, ouch), he wasn't really much for conversation, he never is nowadays (gah, I sound like an old person), since Sirius died, I mean. What happened was that he was standing at the bottom of the stairs and I was running down to get away from this stupid journal, and, well, I sort of fell on him. So then I said "sorry" real embarrassedly, because, well, you'd be embarrassed too if you fell on top of the guy you used to like, or if you fell on top of a guy at all, although since you're just a journal, if you did fall on someone I'd have to burn you. Anyways, I helped him up and he just mumbled "Sorry" and started to walk off. Which was kind of stupid of him, because I was the one who was running down the stairs, which I pointed out to him. Then he turned around and looked at me, but I guess he didn't know what to say because he just said "uh…"

And I didn't know what to say either, but just then Ron came in and said "Harry, Ginny, our school letters just came. Mum said she'd go out to Diagon alley later. Oh, and you better not let he see you Ginny, you got prefect and she's really happy."

I groaned. "Wonderful. Just what I've always wanted. Maybe if I screw up my duties bad enough this year, they give me the badge again next year."

"Don't count on it." Said Ron encouragingly.

After that I just spent a lot of time outside so as to avoid mum, but as usual she found me. On the bright side though, she said she'd get me new robes. This is a tremendous relief, because my old ones used to Percy's and, besides being three sizes too big, their starting to fall apart.

So anyways, here I am: prefect, klutz, and possible pyromaniac, (this one is only Ron's opinion though, because I after mum left I asked if he knew any way I could burn something up with out getting in trouble with the school.), still writing in this wretched diary which should be a little pile of ashes right now ( but isn't, obviously), It's just a matter of time before they cart me off to St.Mungo's.

Ginny

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so it isn't the best, please review and tell me what you think though, even if you say you hate it I won't get mad. 


	2. August 12

**Title: Ginny's Diary: a peek in to the social and romantic life of the youngest Weasly.**

**Author: Karoline123**

**Summary: Ginny receives a diary for her birthday, after some initial doubtfulness she proceeds to chronicle her everyday life in it. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters, ideas etc. belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own them, nor am I claiming to in anyway by writing this story.**

**Thanks to: goblin monkey, Pussin Boots, Tiger Lily21, and silverpheonix2. It's nice to know somebody's reading my stuff. (And hopefully enjoying it too!) **

Chapter 2

**Thursday, August 12, 1996**

**4:27 am**

**(Still) at The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix (which stillsmells by the way) **

Well, hi, again Journal. It's a bit early but I couldn't sleep. Right now I'm down in the kitchen writing, because, well, just because really. I didn't feel like writing in my room. Oh, guess what! Percy sent me a birthday present! It's simply awful, too! It came last night while we were at dinner. He sent me that book he bought after he became a prefect. Prefects Who Gained Power. He said he thought I might find it useful. Ha, that just goes to show he's still an idiot. And I like to think I'm not nearly as ambitious as him. Although I'm not sure if it's right for me to hate him this much, since he did make up with Mum and Dad after ignoring us for a year. (He wouldn't join the Order though, said he thought the ministry could sort it out. Then even Mum admitted he's a bit of an idiot. And Ron, Hermione, Harry and I were all like "Yeah, only _just_ a bit, Mum".) Anyways, I wanted to burn the book, but Mum said no. Oh well, even if we had gotten a fire going I don't really think you could slip a journal in with out being noticed. Maybe when we get to school I'll throw Percy's present in the lake, perhaps there's an ambitious mer-person down there who'll read it. Mmmm……gotta go, Mum, Dad and Lupin just came down.

**Thursday, August 12, 1996**

**7:08 am**

Well, needless to say, Mum saw me. She was ecstatic that I was using my journal. This annoyed me thoroughly. So when we finally were all down at breakfast I was in a very very bad mood. And to make matters worse, I was tired, because I went to bed around midnight and woke up at four. Never eat breakfast in front of people when you only got four hours of sleep. Why not you ask? Well let me tell you. Because you will start to fall asleep over your pancakes when the boy you used to like happens to be coming in with your brother and when you put your elbow to down to stop yourself from getting a face full of syrup it will fall in the butter dish. And then all through the rest of the meal (through out which you will be a lot more awake, but not pleasantly so) the boy you used to like will stare at you in a really weird puzzled kind of way, even after you wipe all the butter off your elbow.

Yeah, not like _anything_ like that happened to me. And did I mention the look your mum will give when you see where your elbow landed and swear under your breath?

Right now I'm, well don't tell anyone, but I'm hiding in my room. It's not so much that I'm really all that embarrassed about what happened at breakfast, but I get nervous when Harry stares at me. I get so nervous my stomach feels like it's flipping over. Anyways, I think it might be safe to go back downstairs now. Hopefully this time I won't trip over anybody!

**Thursday, August 12, 1996**

**9:52 am**

Yee! for ME! I just got my birthday present from Dean. Which is, I must say, about a million times better than Mum's or Percy's. Although now that I think about it, this isn't really saying a lot, because both of their presents stunk. Even though, not the diary so much, maybe. Don't get a big head though, I WILL BURN YOU! Right, random pyromania moment. Sorry. Let's just hope I don't do anything like that in front of Harry. Gah! Bad Ginny, don't like Harry Potter any more. I do not like Harry Potter. I do not like Harry Potter. I do not like Harry Potter. I do not like Harry Potter.

Phew, glad I got that out of my system. Now, where was I? Oh, Dean, yeah. Guess what he sent me...Oh, wait, you can't…. (sigh) I'll tell you then. Even if it takes the fun out of it all. Dean sent me a really cute card that sings 'Happy Birthday' when you open it and a box of Huneydukes chocolate. Ron was not at all impressed by them, but then Ron's an idiot. And guess what? (Sigh, you can't. This is getting old) All the sugar in the chocolate made up for the four hours of sleep I missed. Professor Lupin always said it had healing powers. AND NOW I'M HYPER!

**Thursday, August 12, 1996**

**9:59 am**

Decided to go be HYPER! downstairs.

**Thursday, August 12, 1996**

**10:24 am**

HYPER!ness is fun! HYPER! HYPER! HY – Gotta go.

**Thursday, August 12, 1996**

**12:36 pm**

Sorry about that. Harry was looking over my shoulder. While I was writing HYPER! a million times he walked over to me.

"What're you writing?" he asked, trying to see as I slammed the journal shut.

I told him it was nothing. Harry came and sat down across from me at the table.  
"For nothing it sure was a lot of writing." He noted.

I frowned, had Harry seen any of it? "I...Er...It was nothing, Potter." Great, now I was on last name terms with him.

Harry seemed to realize he'd made me uncomfortable though, because he changed the subject. "So…you're trying out for chaser this year?"

"Yup!" Quidditch. Just my luck. "Unless _you_ want to be chaser" I joked "and then maybe I'll stay as seeker."

"Nah", said Harry "I wouldn't know the first thing about being a chaser. I might drop the quaffle on someone's head."

I shrugged "Well, if it was Malfoy..."

Harry smiled "If it was Malfoy I'd chuck the quaffle at his head, it wouldn't be an accident at all!"

I laughed "And if it was me, I'd chuck it at Ron."

Harry frowned, I spoiled our moment. (GAH! MUST _NOT_ HAVE MOMENTS WITH **_HARRY POTTER_**!) "Why would you throw it at Ron?"

I must admit, right then I wanted our moment back so I said "Because he'd be too distracted watching Hermione in the crowd to pay attention to the game. It'd be a favor to him."

Harry grinned "I'm not sure Ron would even get up in the air, he's been staring at Hermione a lot lately."

"Yeah, I know. She got here two weeks before you and they haven't looked away from each other since. Mum's not happy with them."

Ron and Hermione came in just then. "Hi Harry." said Ron", Hello Ginny". Hermione greeted us as well. And a second later they were off in La-La land again, staring into each other's eyes. I pantomimed hurling a quaffle at Ron. Harry laughed. Ron and Hermione looked back at us.

"What?" asked Ron blankly.

I couldn't help it, I started laughing, too. Although this only got me a dirty look from Ron.

"What?" he demanded again, this time looking to Hermione for and explanation.

"Nothing." I said picking up my journal and heading back upstairs. "Nothing at all, Ron."

Author's Note: I think Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all a bit out of character this chapter. Tell me in a review. ( hint hint). ( Chucks a quaffle at Ron's head) That was FUN!


	3. August 13 to 14

**Title: Ginny's Diary: a peek in to the social and romantic life of the youngest Weasly.**

**Author: Karoline123**

**Summary: Ginny receives a diary for her birthday, after some initial doubtfulness she proceeds to chronicle her everyday life in it. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters, ideas etc. belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own them, nor am I claiming to in anyway by writing this story.**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reviewing, LCH8292, Luna Lovegood2, and of course TigerLily21. I'm trying to get the story going at a little faster pace, so this chapter won't all happen on the same day. -)**

Chapter 3

Friday, August 13, 1996

1:03 pm

Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix

(Aka the home of the candy eating-terrors)

Guess what? I'm not HYPER! Anymore! Why you ask? (Actually you didn't but whatever) I should have a sufficient supply of chocolate from Dean to last for more than a day. Unless I accidentally leave it on the kitchen table and then the Order finds it. You're laughing at me right now, aren't you? You're laughing at how upset over a box of chocolate. Well, laugh away. I know it's kind of stupid to be mad at them, considering they're working to save us all, and all that (that's what Mum said at any rate.) but I am, so drop it. I guess you can't though, because you don't have any hands.

(Still) Friday, August 13, 1996

3:14 p.m.

The Most Exciting Place in the World

(aka The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix)

Boredness. Boredness. And a heck of a lot more Boredness. That's all that's going on here at the Order's headquarters. (Ha ha ha, I made a rhyme.) I want to play quidditch, but Dad says we can't go outside on our brooms because of the muggles. I think this is a bit unfair, because as a certified Boredom Expert I spend a lot of time in front of windows, looking at the muggles' houses.( Let me tell you, when I start watching Muggles' houses for no reason, you know I'm really bored.) All the muggles are on vacation this year. I haven't seen a single one, but I still can't go outside.

**Outside**

**Out in the fresh air**

**Where a soft breeze rustles**

**Through an oaks branches**

**As I go soaring by**

**After getting knocked off my broom**

**Trying not to hit the ground too hard.**

…Where the heck did that come from? I should show Mum, as proof that I'm going mad. Maybe then I can play quidditch, though I doubt it. Sigh, I told you I was bound for St. Mungo's. Perhaps sooner than I expected though. Right, going to find someone to talk to before I go nutty from just sitting here.

Saturday, August 14, 1996

8:28 p.m.

Weasley's Mad House

(Aka The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix)

I am a nut. But I am a happy nut at least. Because I talked with Harry again. (Gah! BAD GINNY!) Anyways, we got into a conversation over dinner. I spent today up in my room doing my homework (again, another severe sign of my madness, my motto used to be "Why put off until tomorrow what you can do next week?" And here I am writing my potions essay a month early. Shame, shame.) and I was the last one down to dinner ( after Mum called me about seven times.) And the only seat next happened to be next to Harry. (Somebody up there hates me; sitting me next to the boy I used to have a crush on, that's fine, sort of, but sitting Hermione and Ron across from us? Urg, but it was kind of worth it, just for the looks Mum kept shooting in our general direction.)

Anyways, when I sat down Harry gave me this nice sort of smile which made me feel a little weird. I smiled back anyways and than I noticed Ron and Hermione were holding hands under the table. This really grossed me out, not that I don't think they're a good couple or anything, but as much as they used to fight before, that's how lovey-dovey they are now. And, well, Ron is my brother and….you know, it's just really weird that he has a girl-friend (not officially, but they sure act like it).

Harry saw me staring under the table and looked to see what I was gaping at. HE noticed Ron and Hermione and sort of grimaced at them.

"Disgusting aren't they?" I asked jokingly, not quite loud enough for Ron to hear (stupid as I act I do fear for my life in matters like these).

Harry smiled a little again "They do get a bit annoying with this type of thing every once in so often, but it's not like there's anything I can do to stop them. Anyways, don't you have a boyfriend, Ginny? You should be used to this stuff."

I shrugged, "Dean and I never hold hands at the table or anything, and besides even if we did I would never have to sit across from us and watch us holding hands under the table, so it wouldn't bother me".

Harry laughed a little "That doesn't make any sense at all".

"Since when did I ever make sense?" This was, I feel a valid point, because I am the weirdest person I know, and I spend a lot of time in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, in which dwell many strange people. (Gah that sounded really poem-like.)

Harry said "Since when did anything make sense?"

This was also a very good point, but before I could tell him that nothing made sense after you looked at it closely (another Ginny Weasly Philosophy) I noticed Hermione and Ron were staring at us. Ron always manages to interrupt any conversation I get into. Oh well… after that I excused myself and came back up here. For some reason I can't talk knowing Ron is staring at me. It must be one of the powers that come from being an older sibling. Wish I could do that.

**Author's Note: That's the end of this chapter. Could you guys give me ideas on how to move this ahead at a quicker pace? I can't seem to manage it. And give me ideas for what should happen next, too, I have a plot that will come into effect as soon as I get them to Hogwarts, but obviously I have a ways to write. And I don't want to do one of those "Gee, I haven't written in forever" entries, even though I might have to. Thanks for you help, and please review.**


	4. August 14 to September 1

**Title: Ginny's Diary: a peek in to the social and romantic life of the youngest Weasly.**

**Author: Karoline123**

**Summary: Ginny receives a diary for her birthday, after some initial doubtfulness she proceeds to chronicle her everyday life in it.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters, ideas etc. belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own them, nor am I claiming to in anyway by writing this story.**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reviewing, Pussin Boots, nixtear, Luna Lovegood2, Dragonstorm316, life is crazy, mashednanners, Still hopeful, Tropical Penguin, Iamsiriusgrl, and, of course, to Tigerlily21 and silverpheonix2. It's really surprising how many people have taken the time to look this over already. You guys should all look at mashednanners and Silver's stuff, they are much better at the whole plot thing than I am. **

**Also in this if Ginny blames the diary for things it obviously didn't do I just want to clarify that she knows it didn't really do them, she's just being weird. Thought I ought to tell you that here though, my little sister didn't get it so I assumed some of you guys might not. **

**Chapter 4**

Friday, August 13,1996

4:44 am

The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix

(Aka I'm too tired to think of what else)

Couldn't sleep. Actually I did for a bit and had a really weird dream. It was about me and some of my friends and Harry, Ron and Hermione. We were all sitting in a big room and Mum was playing the piano and we were singing about cats. Because cats are awesome. Anyways then Mum wanted me to play the clarinet along with her, but I didn't know how, so Harry played it. And then I woke up and was kind of disturbed by the thought of Harry playing the clarinet so I came down here and wrote it all down. And there you go. Had to get that out of my system. G'night.

Saturday, August 14,1996

6:57am

Weasley's Amazing Family Zoo

(Aka the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix)

Ok, listen, this is the last straw. I mean, I figured you were responsible when I couldn't find a way to light you on fire, and, yeah, the whole thing with Dean's present getting eaten was your doing as well, but when I accidentally left you down stairs and you deliberately let Tonks and Lupin find you and read you over, Merlin, that is going too far. So I have decided I will just lock you up. In a big box. With that big charmed lock dad has. And then nobody will be able to read you again.

I mean, I came downstairs at 6:30 and there's Tonks reading you, "_Because you will start to fall asleep over your pancakes when the boy you used to like happens to be coming in with your brother and when you put your elbow to down to stop yourself from getting a face full of syrup it will fall in the butter dish. And then all through the rest of the meal (through out which you will be a lot more awake, but not pleasantly so) the boy you used to like will stare at you in a really weird puzzled kind of way, even after you wipe all the butter off your elbow_."

And then they both laughed and Lupin was all "Why does she call Harry the boy-she-used-to-like? Why not Harry?"

Tonks shrugged "Must be a teenager thing. Course when I was in school and referring to boys I used to like they got called a lot worse things than that, though."

Lupin smiled wryly "Yes, I can imagine so. Make sure you find Molly or Arthur soon so you can give that to them."

"Why don't we just find Ginny?" asked Tonks, thumbing through a few more pages, (you let her, worthless piece of scum. Consider yourself scrap paper, or less. If anyone ever finds you again it'll be by the time you'll be a historical document)

"Well, I think she's asleep right now. I was only saying to give it to Molly or Arthur because they get up earlier than her."

"Oh. Listen to this, Remus."

"I'm not sure Ginny would want us looking through her diary, Tonks."

Damn right I wouldn't.

"Oh, just this one. I swear I won't read anymore but just listen, okay."

Lupin frowned but didn't move.

"'**_Outside_**

_**Out in the fresh air**_

_**Where a soft breeze rustles**_

_**Through an oaks branches**_

_**As I go soaring by**_

_**After getting knocked off my broom**_

**_Trying not to hit the ground too hard'._**

Sounds a bit like the kind of poems Sirius wrote, eh?**" **

Lupin nodded "Sort of, Sirius's poems always rhymed."

Tonks laughed "Oh, yes, that's right. And he was forever seeking a rhyme for the word 'silver'. Did he ever find one?"

By then I was feeling two things I never thought went together before, really bored and really, really ticked off. So I came the rest of the way downstairs and gave them both the look I usually reserve for my older siblings. It made them both blush, which I found somewhat amusing.

"May I have my journal back please?" I asked, in the calmest voice I could manage while still feeling very annoyed.

"Oh, sorry, Ginny. Here you go." Sorry, yeah, sure they are. Ok, so I did forgive them. And I took you back, obviously.

Because, I know it is really all your fault. I can't really blame Lupin and Tonks for something like this. So long as they don't tell anybody what they read. Anyways, I'm going to go lock you up now. Try and escape and I WILL BURN YOU!

Wednesday, September 1, 1996

1:04 pm

Hogwarts Express

(Aka The cursed place, on board which I recovered my journal.)

Yeah, so I came back. Shut up already.

**A/N: Okay, got that over with. Now that Ginny is (finally) in school she won't have time to write everyday and I can try to give my story a vague hint of plot. Yay. Review, si vous plait. **


	5. September 1 to September 2

**Title: Ginny's Diary: a peek in to the social and romantic life of the youngest Weasly.**

**Author: Karoline123**

**Summary: Ginny receives a diary for her birthday, after some initial doubtfulness she proceeds to chronicle her everyday life in it. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters, ideas etc. belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own them, nor am I claiming to in anyway by writing this story.**

**Author's note: Thank you all for being patient, I'm not the fastest writer in the world, nor am I the smartest. But I only have fifteen days of school left, so that's good. Although I might be too busy sleeping in the summer to do any work.☺**

Chapter 5

**Wednesday, September 1, 1996**

**1:07 pm**

**Hogwarts Express**

**(Aka a BIG Choo-choo train.)**

Right, let's get one thing straight right now, I am still going to throw you into the first fireplace I see, I am being really very merciful right now and am sparing you your life , for a bit anyways. And anyways, Luna's never been much for conversation. Well, not when she's got the quibbler at any rate. It's become a lot more popular now, after they published Harry's interview you know. Well, you don't know actually, but whatever.

Dammit. Forgot I'm a prefect. I have to go to the stupid meeting now. Seeya.

**Wednesday, September 1, 1996**

**4:47 pm**

**Hogwarts Express**

**(Aka an enormous chicken (I couldn't think of anything).)**

Ooooogh, that was so boring. I had to walk the halls of the train for three (Insert Ginny's _special_ adjective here) hours. And my legs hurt. And I didn't even get to punish anybody‼

•sigh• At least I'll get a lot of exercise, as long as I'm a prefect I mean.

I think I'll…go find somebody to talk to.

**Thursday, September 2, 1996**

**8:31am**

**Hogwarts; the Great Hall**

**(Aka Breakfast)**

I found Luna again on the train, so that wasn't so bad. I did not, however, bump into Harry. I'm not sure if that's good or bad. Anyways, the train ride was okay.

My schedule is pretty good this year; I have Herbology with Luna first thing today. And then Arithmancy with Adrienne, my other friend. She got into sixth year transfiguration this year, so she's not in Herbology with us. She says she'll look out for Harry for me, I told her she didn't need to.

Herbology calls. •sigh• I must leave thee diary.

**Thursday, September 2, 1996**

**9:16am**

**Herbology**

**(Aka Roomful of evil plants)**

O, I forgot to throw you into the fireplace last night. Ah, well, don't expect to live for much longer, diary, Mwahaha!

Ooops, gotta go before the stupid plant bites my hand.

**Thursday, September 2, 1996**

**10:24 am**

**Arithmancy**

**(Aka Numbers, lots and lots of 'em)**

Grr. Luna saw me writing Harry's name in here. Then she was like "Oh, you like Harry?"

"NO!" I said immediately. I think I might have said it a bit too quick though, because she just smiled in this absolutely annoying way and went back to her plant. "I don't like him!" I insisted, "I'm going out with Dean, I can't like Harry".

"Of course you can." said Luna, looking back up, "the fact that you have a boyfriend has nothing to do with it".

"I-" I didn't finish what I was going to say though, because that was when I noticed everyone in the greenhouse was looking at me and Luna. And I mean EVERYONE. I let the whole (_special_ adjective goes here) class know about my love life. And it stinks. (The fact that I told them all, not my love life I mean.)

And, oh lord, after Herbology was over and all I wanted to do was run away who should I meet up with but my darling older brother, Hermione and Harry. And Ron was all "What's wrong, Gin?" because my face was still so red from what happened in Herbology.

So I said " Shut up, Ron, Nothing is wrong. Nothing what so ever."

Then as I was running away Harry gave me this half confused, half concerned look and my stomach turned over. It was really weird. I just ran away though. I didn't say anything back, because….It scares me a bit that he can make that kind of stuff happen to me. Dean can't do that.

BAD GINNY! I DO _NOT_ LOVE HARRY POTTER! I DO NOT _LIKE_ HARRY POTTER; I DO NOT EVEN CONSIDER HIM TO BE MY _FRIEND_ RIGHT NOW!

**Author's Note: I think that's where I'll stop. I decided to start thanking reviewers individually at eh ends of chapters. Here goes.**

**TigerLily21: **You have my eternal gratuity. You keep reading my stuff even though I suck. Thank you so so so much. § Bows§

**IamSiriusgrl: **Thanks. I really don't' find my stuff that funny, especially not this chapter, but I'm glad you like it. And Tonks was the one who did the reading; Remus just didn't stop her from it.

**silverpheonix2: **Thank you. And you can update now. ☺

**Pussin Boots: **My stuff is always really short. I am trying though now, to make every chapter a page longer than the last. Except I didn't with this one. I'm a bit stuck to tell you the truth.

**angelofevil**: I just think people don't read my stuff. There are a couple thousand Harry Potter fics out there, and a fair few are diaries by Ginny.

**ObsessivePuffin: **Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're so nice. I think my writing sucks, but people do say I have way low self-esteem. And well, I do. I've actually never read Catherine called Birdy maybe I should. TigerLily21 says my story reminded her of the Princess Diaries and I haven't read that either. I suppose I better head to the library.

**And thank you to everyone who reviewed my Ron/Hermione short. There were four or five of you I believe. And another thanks to Tigerlily21, who is the most awesome person ever and continually tells me I don't stink at writing. (Even though sometimes I really think I do..) **

**Please Review! Thank You. **


	6. September 4 to 5

**Title: Ginny's Diary: a peek in to the social and romantic life of the youngest Weasly.**

**Author: Karoline123**

**Summary: Ginny receives a diary for her birthday, after some initial doubtfulness she proceeds to chronicle her everyday life in it. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters, ideas etc. belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own them, nor am I claiming to in anyway by writing this story.**

**Author's note: _By the way, I counted wrong in the last chapter. I get out of school on Tuesday. Heh, I'm just dumb like that. Hope you enjoy the next chapter and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a bit, Final Exams had me a bit pre-occupied. (I thought I was going to fail Science. But I didn't! Huzzah for my C-!) _**

**Saturday, September 4, 1996**

**11:47 am**

**My Dorm, because I'm too lazy to get up today **

I love weekends! You don't notice them as much over the summer, but now I love them again. I wish I could go down to Hogsmeade to stock up on stuff for later on, but we don't officially get to go for two more weeks. I'll live… I guess. I want chocolate though. Soon. I miss the box I got for my birthday. (Stupid Order.) (Probably shouldn't call the Order names, they're saving us, but still, chocolate is the best food in the world, ever.)

Haven't burned you yet, you'll notice. Just wait though, I'll do it. As soon as you think I gave up on it, I'll throw you into a fire. Then you'll see.

**Saturday, September 4, 1996**

**11:54 am**

**My Dorm**

I think I am going crazy. I'm going to get dressed now, and maybe get breakfast (lunch really, but who cares, right? If you do than that means you are reading this. If you are reading this, I will track you down, corner and use every hex I know on you until you turn to jelly. I swear!) (Whoa, more psycho-ness. Stupid journal, you're driving me mad.)

**Sunday, September 5, 1996**

**3:34 pm**

**Under a tree on the Hogwarts grounds**

Who invented homework? Moreover, who invented giving weekend homework in our first few days back? Ron said this year would be tougher, I don't trust him though. I haven't admitted yet that he was right; don't want to give him a big head.

Quidditch try-outs are soon! I want to be a chaser. Harry's back as seeker now and, you won't believe this! (Bad Ginny, it's a book -P) Guess who's that new captain? (No, it's not Harry. Although you'd think it would be...) It's RON! He told me the other day at dinner. I had just taken a big bite of mashed potatoes (it never fails, he only speaks to me when I have my mouth full, I swear…) When Ron said "Oh, Ginny, you're trying out for quidditch right?"

I had to take a big drink of pumpkin juice before I could say anything, and then of course I started to cough. (Rule #1 for my life: Anything that can go wrong will go wrong…..okay, pity me party is over now.) So when I could finally speak I said "I don't know, Ron. Why?"

Ron shrugged. "Just wondering." he said (I didn't know he was capable of wondering. For a while I didn't believe he could think. Older brothers…)

"Tell me why for real now, Ron." I said. I don't trust him, as I've said before. And anyways, he is a bit oblivious when it comes to my life and me.

"Do you even have a broom, Ginny?" asked Harry, looking up from his plate.

I do, you know. Okay, so it's used to belong to the twins. They got the chain off the end. They bought fancy new ones by the way, in case you were wondering. I told him all this and he went "Oh, cool." all calm like and went back to his dinner.

And then Ron said "I'm captain this year, you know, Ginny. McGonagall said it's unusual to have a newer player like me take the job, but you know, I got it."

I rolled my eyes. That is the kind of Ron thing you HAVE to roll your eyes at. And it was also pretty obvious that this was old news to Harry and Hermione, even though Ron was looking at Hermione the whole time he was talking, to see if she was still impressed by it this time. I honestly don't know how she puts up with him. Then when I didn't say anything back Hermione looked back at Ron and they both got all goo-goo eyed. It was rather gross, so gross in fact that I was forced to catch Harry's eye and make faces like I was going to be sick. When I started making little gag noises as well they looked up.

So, yeah. I'm done for now, Dean's coming over. I think he wants to talk. See ya.

**Sunday, September 5, 1996**

**4:03 pm**

**A quiet spot near the Charms corridor**

Oh. My. Goodness. I can't believe it. Dean broke up wit me. For Lavender Brown. I know it sounds really ditzy to be writing this, but I really am…disappointed isn't the right word, but neither is sad….I dunno. I didn't cry though, that should save me my pride. And Ron'll be happy. So…yea.

_**Author's Note: Yay! Another Chapter done. I didn't try to give her a run-in with Harry in this one (Huzzah, originality), but the thing is still utterly plot less (Boo!) so… I dunno. Review please. Oh, and the following people are totally awesome: **_

**IamSiriusgrl: **TT I'm sorry. I can never seem to laugh at my own stuff so I don't really notice whether I'm being funny or not. It sounds stupid, I know. And I hope you like this chapter better than the last.

**angelofevil: ** I reviewed your story! Sorry I didn't update sooner. It's Miss Arker's fault. I had to study really really hard for Science.

**ObsessivePuffin: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you think Ginny's personality is good. I worry that some of the other characters are out of character though. Guess you can't have it all…wish I could though…

**Pussin Boots: **Thanks! As soon as I'm out of school (2 more days!) I'll start updating regularly.

**Moonhawkpebbly: Thanks, one tries. )**


End file.
